wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Roter Drachenschwarm
thumb|320px|vl.n.r: Ein Drakonide, ein Erwachsener Drache, eine Welpe, Alexstraza, ein Jungdrache, ein Drachenbrutkireger, ein MAgier und ein Offizier sowie... die Endbossin des NexusDer Rote Drachenschwarm wird von der Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza geführt. Die Aufgabe ist der Schutz aller Lebewesen. Um diese Aufgabe auszuführen arbeitet der Clan mit allen Völkern zusammen. Sie sind sehr edel und nobel, oft bewachen sie gefährliche Artefakte und verbrennen oder verschlucken jeden ungern der sich dieser bemächtigen will. Ihr Erzfeind ist der Schwarze Schwarm unter Todesschwinge. Mitgliedertypen Wie jeder Drachenschwarm zählen neben den Großdrachen auch die verschiedenen Unterarten wie Drakonoiden und die Drachenbrut zu Mitgliedern des Schwarms. *Roter Wyrm *Roter Drache *Rote Drachenwelpe *Roter Jungdrache *Rote Drakonoide *Rote Drachenbrut Kultur Der rote Schwarm sieht sich verpflichtet das gesamte Leben Azeroths zu hegen zu pflegen und zu beschützen,das hat er seinen Schöpfern,den Titanen geschworen.Sie betrachten sich selbst als Hüter und Beschützer Azeroths, dennoch schrecken sie nicht davor zurück eine Existenz zu beenden,sollte es eine Gefahr für das gesamte Leben werden.Sie sind auch in der Lage Leben zu geben und zu erschaffen.Die roten Drachen kennen jede Art des Lebens, sogar die dunkelste,die Nekromanthie. Diese schwarze Schule setzten sie aber nur ungern und als letztes Mittel ein.Der Atem der roten Drachen nimmt Leben und schenkt und erhält es. An Stellen an denen der Atem gewütet hat beginnen oft Blumen zu blühen und das Leben zu gedeihen.Der Atem kann aber auch vernichten. left|thumb|284pxSie sind ihrem Aspekt, Alexstrasza absolut und ohne Zweifel ergeben.Ebenso folgen sie ihren Gefährten, Korialstrasz und dem verstorbenen Tyranastrasz zuvor. Die roten Drachen haben großen Respekt vor den anderen Schwärmen, sogar im gewissen Maß dem schwarzen gegenüber.Sie sind Sterblichen gegenüber freundlich und wohlgesonnen, was dafür sorgt das diese gern rote Drachen herausfordern. Wie die anderen Schwärme haben sie ein waches Auge auf alle mächtigen und eventuell gefährlichen Organisationen und Wesen Azeroths.Die roten Drachen unterwandern getarnt unter anderem die Kirin Tor. Sie beobachten aber auch mächtige Orte und Lebewesen Azeroths.Cenarius etwa wird von roten Drachen beobachtet. Ob er weiß das sie da sind ist unklar. Der Sonnenbrunnen und der Weltenbaum Nordrassil wurden lange von den roten bewacht. Wenn sie sich als Sterbliche tarnen wollen, verwandeln sie sich in die verschiedenen Elfenvölker: Sin'dorei, Quel'dorei und Nachtelfen. Ebenso bedienen sie sich sterblicher Diener die sie für ihre Zwecke einspannen. Einige schwören den Drachen ewige Treue und werden dafür belohnt. Dem Volk der Orcs gegenüber empfinden sie großes Misstrauen da sie lange von ihm versklavt worden sind. Namen Bei den Männern enden die Namen oft mit -"strasz", bei den Frauen "strasza" Geschichte Zeitalter der Drachen Als die Titanen mit der Schöpfung Azeroths fertig waren und sich bereitmachten es zu verlassen erwählten sie thumb|218px|AlexstrazaWächter die ihrerstatt über den Planeten wachen sollten.Zu dieser Zeit gab es zahlreiche Drachenschwärme, doch das Pantheon wählte den roten aus,einen Schwarm der über die anderen,niederen herrschte.Die Herrscherin des Pantheon,Eonar,die Lebensbinderin,erwählte die rote Drachenmatriarchin Alexstrasza.Sie gab ihr einen Teil ihrer Kraft.Fortan würde Alexstrsaza als Lebensbinderin bekannt werden, zusammen mit ihren Untergebenen sollte sie über das Leben wachen. Wegen ihrer Weißheit und ihrer Liebe gegenüber aller Lebewesen wurde Sie zur Drachenkönigin.Die Jahrtausende die folgten sollten zum Höhepunkt der Kultur der Drachen werden,dem Zeitalter der Drachen. Krieg der Ahnen Als die Nachtelfen versehentlich die brennende Legion nach Azeroth gerufen hatten,schlug der schwarze Wyrm Neltharion,der Erdenwächter, vor ein mächtiges Artefakt zu erschaffen welches den Schrecken von Azeroth pusten soll.Da Alexstrasza den schwarzen Drachen als engen Freund und Berater sah gab sie mit Freuden einen Teil ihrer Essenz in das Artefakt, ihr Schwarm tat es ihr gleich. Als alle anderen Schwärme ebenfalls einen Teil ihrer Selbst in die Drachenseele gegeben hatte und der Erdenwächter die Arbeiten an der Seele abgeschlossen hatte, trugen die Drachen sie auf das Schlachtfeld.Doch die Seele tötete nur kurz die Dämonen der brennenden Legion.Von den alten Göttern verrückt gemacht,war Neltharion zu dem Schluss gekommen das die anderen Aspekte gegen ihn sind und das sie von ihm unterworfen werden müssen.Also richtete er sie gegen seine Artgenossen.Gefangen von der Macht der Drachenseele musste Alexstrasza erkennen das Neltharion verrückt geworden ist.Einer ihrer Gefährten,Korialstrasz war nicht gefangen,er greift Neltarion an und sorgt so dafür das die Drachenschwärme frei kommen.Der blaue Drachenschwarm unter Malygos sieht sich gezwungen die Drachenseele zu vernichten,doch die Macht des Artefakts ist zu groß, der Schwarm wird ausgerottet,Malygos davongeschleudert. Den anderen Schwärmen bleibt nur die Flucht. Erst als die Drachenseele, nun Dämonenseele genannt gestohlen wird greifen die Drachen wieder in den Kampf ein.Alexstrasza trägt Krasus in den Kampf um das Artefakt im Luftraum desBrunnens der Ewigkeit.Zwar können die Nachtelfen den Krieg gewinnen,die Spaltung der Welt können sie nicht mehr verhindern. Nach der Teilung Neltharions, von da an Todesschwinges Verrat hat die Rasse der Drachen schwer getroffen.Die blauen waren fast ausgestorben, die anderen fünf Schwärme im Krieg. Der schwarze Schwarm war wie sein Meister dem Wahnsinn verfallen.Dieser totale Krieg sorgte dafür das sich die Drachen nie mehr erholen konnte.Das Zeitalter der Drachen war vorbei. thumb|left|267px|Ein roter JungdracheUm dafür zu sorgen das Todesschwinge nie wieder über die Drachkin herrschen kann versiegelten Nozdormu,Ysera und Alexstrasza dafür das er die Drachenseele nie wieder benutzten kann.Dann versteckten sie sie tief unter der Erde.Später besuchten die drei die Nachtelfen auf dem Berg Hyjal.Sie wollten das geschundene Volk für seine Leistung im Krieg der Ahnen belohnen. Sie pflanzten eine Eichel des Weltenbaums G'hanir in den zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit auf dem Berg Hyjal.Im Moment als die Eichel das Wasser berührt und aus dem Setzling ein gewaltiger Baum wird.Alexstrasza und die anderen drei Aspekte segneten den Baum und gaben den Nachtelfen so zahlreiche Geschenke.Durch den Baum wird dafür gesorgt das der Brunnen vor den Agenten der brennenden Legion verbergen.Der Baum erhielt den Namen Nordrassil, der Weltbaum. Krieg der Sandstürme Tausend Jahre vor der Invasion durch die Orcs bedrohte ein neuer Feind die Drachen und die Nachtelfen.Die Silithiden und ihre dunklen Herren,die Qiraji,wurden durch den alten Gott C'thun aufgehetzt.Von ihrer Stadt Ahn'qiraji aus wollten sie Kalimdor erobern.Mit der Hilfe der Kinder der Aspekte,darunter Calestrasz konnten die Insekten wieder in die Stadt getrieben werden.An seiner Seite kämpften Arygos vom blauen Schwarm und Meritha von den grünen Drachen. Calestrasz und die anderen Drachen opferten sich damit Fandral Hirschhaupt und Anachronos die Tore von Ahn'Qiraji versiegeln können.Als das Szepter der Sandstürme zerschmettert wird erhält der rote Wyrm Valestrasz einen Splitter von Anachronos. Doch die Kinder der Aspekte waren nicht getötet worden,sie wurden von den dunklen Herren von Ahn'Qiraji gefangen genommen und ihre Macht wurde dazu verwendet um sinistre Kreationen wie Moam und die Obsidianzerstörer zu erschaffen. Zweiter Krieg Die Ankunft der Orcs in Azeorth war für Todesschwinge die Chance endlich seine große Rivalin Alexstrasza zu besiegen.Da er die Dämonenseele selbst nicht mehr verwenden konnte, sendete er dem OrcschamanenZuluhedVisionen über den genauen Aufenthaltsort des Artefakts. Mit der Erlaubnis Schicksalshammers macht sich der Drachenmalclan auf die Suche in den Bergen Khaz Modans. thumb|right|324pxDort findet Zuluhed die Dämonenseele.Doch das Artefakt reagiert nicht auf dessen schamanistischen Kräfte.Also gibt er sie an seinen Leutnant,Nekros weiter.Dieser kann die Seele für die Horde verwenden. Nun will der Clan endlich den roten Schwarm unterwerfen,kann aber nicht dessen Hort finden.Bis sie ein verletztes Männchen beobachten das sich genau dorthin zurückzieht.Dort nehmen sie Alexstrasza und drei ihrer Gefährten gefangen.Da ihre Königin in Ketten liegt und sie keine Chance gegen die Macht der Seele haben folgt ihr der restliche Schwarm in die Gefangenschaft. Ihre Gefangenschaft soll 8 Jahre dauern.In dieser Zeit wird sie dazu gezwungen sich immer wieder mit ihren Gefährten zu paaren um so neue Drachen zu zeugen und zu legen.Nach ihrem Schlupf werden diese unterworfen und zu Kriegswaffen gegen die Allianz gemacht.Neben zahlreichen Drachen fallen auch zwei ihrer Männer.Einer überlebt seine Flucht über das Meer nicht, der andere wird von Todesschwinge getötet.Doch ein Männchen, das vierte,Korialstrasz lebt noch immer in Freiheit.Also verbleibt nur das letzte und älteste: der schwerkranke Tyranastrasz.Oft versuchte sie durch Befehlsverweigerung und der fehlenden Nahrungsaufnahme ihren Tod zu erreichen,doch Nekros musste oft Eier zerschmettern um sie wieder zur Mitarbeit zu zwingen. Ihre Kinder indessen wurden als gefürchtete Lufteinheiten der Horde verwendet.Während die großen Leviathane für Flächenvernichtung,wie etwa die Verwüstung von Quel'thalas,eingesetzt wurden, kämpften die Kleinen gegen die Lufmaschinen der Allianz, und deren Antwort auf die Drachen, die Greifenreiter vom Nistgipfel. Die dritte Flotte von Kul'tiras unter dem Kommando von Derek Prachtmeer gingen im Flammenmeer der Drachen unter. Um die Städte und Flotten der Allianz zu beschützen flogen die Zwerge nun immer Wache oder wurden dort überall stationiert.Selbst nach dem Sieg der Allianz konnte man Drachen und Greifenreiter in abenteuerlichen Kämpfen über Khaz Modan und Lordaeron beobachten. Als Erzmagier Krasus getarnt arbeitet Korialstrasz in Dalaran daran seine Geliebte zu befreien. Erste Schlacht um Grim Batol In seiner Verkleidung als Krasus entsendet Korialstrasz seinen Schüler Rhonin nach Grim Batol, dort soll er Alexstrasza befreien.Trotz der Niederlage der Horde im zweiten Krieg hatte sich der Drachenmalclan dank der Drachen seine Freiheit erhalten können. Todesschwinge indessen hat einen Plan erdacht um die Eier seiner Rivalin zu bekommen: er lässt Nekros Schädelberster glauben das die Allianz auf Dun Algaz und Grim Batol zumaschiert. Also beginnt dieser damit die Bergfestung zu evakuieren. Dazu verlädt er Eier auf Wagen. Einer dieser Wagenkolonnen wird von Todesschwinge angegriffen. Da der schwarze Wyrm scheinbar gegen die Macht der Dämonenseele imun ist hetzt Nekros ihm den sterbenden Tyranastrasz hinterher. Dieser hält nur kurz gegen Todesschwinge durch und wird von diesem getötet. Korialstrasz indessen hat die anderen Drachenaspekte zusammen gerufen.DIese haben aber keine Chance gegen Todesschwinge. Erst als Rhonin die Dämonenseele zerstört kann Alexstrasza zu Hilfe eilen und gemeinsam kann man ihn in die Flucht schlagen. Aus Dank für ihre Rettung schwört Alexstrasza Rhonin,Veressa und Rom und ihren Völkern Freundschaft.Da sich noch immer Eier und das uralte Böse in Grim Batol versteckt liegen werden dort Wachen des roten Schwarms aufgestellt.Oberhaupt dieser Wachen war der Wyrm Garshilan,der Jungdrache Acridistrasz und die Anführerin der Flammenzungen,Unheilsflamme. Dritter Krieg Alle Schwärme haben beschlossen sich aus den Kampfhandlungen des dritten Krieges heraus zu halten.Einige rote Drachen waren aber noch immer Sklaven des Schwarzfelsclans im Alteracgebirge.Sie werden erfolgslos gegen Arthas und Kel'thuzad und ihrer Geißel eingesetzt. Der Sonnenbrunnen Während des Verlaufs des Kreuzzuges gegen Quel'thalas hatte Arthas den Sonnenbrunnen verdorben um Kel'thuzad als Lich wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.Der Drache Korialstrasz sammelte die verbleibende Macht des Brunnes und versiegelte sie in dem Avatar Aveena Teauge. Der Verräter von Quel'thalas,Dar'Khan Drathir, hatte es auf die Macht abgesehen. Dieser begann Korialstrasz' Gedanken zu kontrollieren um sie zu gewinnen. Mit der Hilfe von Tyrygosa konntenKalec und seine Verbündeten den Drachen retten und den Elf vernichten. Zweite Schlacht von Grim Batol In den Jahren nach der ersten Schlacht von Grim Batol waren einige Wächter verrückt und/oder krank geworden.Während einige von ihnen geheilt werden können müssen andere von ihren Brüdern getötet werden.So blieb den Drachen nichts anderes über als die Bergfestung zu verlassen.Im Inneren der Festung hatte die Gemahlin Todesschwinges,Sintharia, damit begonnen den Zwielichtdrachenschwarm zu erschaffen.Doch der erste,Dragonax,stellte sich gegen sie. Dank seiner Verbündeten,Kalec,Rhonin,Veressa und Rom ,sowie der Draeneipriesterin Iridi konnte dieses Monster besiegt werden. Neben der Draenei opferte sich auch der NetherdracheZzeraku um den Sieg zu erlangen.Nach dem Kampf geben die Drachen den Berg erneut auf, nicht ahnend das Todesschwinge tief darunter versteckt lauert.... Nexuskrieg Nach dem Maylgos seinen Wahnsinn dank des Anblicks der Scherbenwelt überwunden hatte,war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen das kein sterbliches Wesen den Umgang mit der Magie haben dürfte. Um das zu garanitieren begann der blaue Drachenschwarm sterbliche Magier zu jagen und zu töten.Ebenfalls begann Malyogs damit die Leylinien Azeroths in seinen Hort, den Nexus umzuleiten.Von dort aus sollte die Magie in den Nether geladen werden. Sogar die schwarzen Drachen verurteilten Malygos' Vorgehen.Gemeinsam gründeten sie den Wyrmruhpakt.Wieder kommt es zu einem Krieg Drachen gegen Drachen.Mit HIlfe der Kirin Tor können die Drachenschwärme Zugang zum Auge der Ewigkeit gelangen und den Spruchweber dort vernichten. Krieg gegen den Albtraum Alexstrasza hilft Hohepriesterin Tyrande Whisperwind dabei ihren Geliebten Malfurion Sturmgrimmaus dem Albtraum zu befreien um diesem dabei zur Seite zu stehen um den Albtraumlord zu besiegen.Korialstrasz gehört zu den Opfern des Albtraums.Er erwacht erst wieder nach dem Sieg über diesem.Alexstrasza und Ysera trauen Malfurion und Tyrande. Ferner weihen sie den Weltenbaum Teldrassil, wie Nordrassil 10.000 Jahre zuvor. Krieg gegen den schwarzen Drachenschwarm Als das Weltenbeben zu Ende ist, kehrt Todesschwinge nach Azeroth zurück. Im Schattenhochland liefert sich der Schwarze ein heftiges Gefecht mit Alexstrasza.Im Schattenhochland kommt es zum totalen Krieg zwischen dessen beiden Drachenschwärmen. Unheilsflamme kann die die letzte Brutmutter des schwarzen Drachenschwarms,Obsidia stellen und töten. Nach der finalen Schlacht am Wyrmruhtempel wird Todesschwinge getötet.Alexstrasza gibt dafür ihre Macht als Aspekt auf. Der schwarze Schwarm ist ausgestorben. World of Warcraft Classic Belnistrasz ist in den Hügel der Klingenhauer eingedrungen um das Bündnis zwischen der Geißel und den Stachelebern zu untersuchen,er wurde aber gefangen genommen.Nach seiner Befreiung bittet er Abenteurer darum dem unheiligen Treiben der Untoten EInhalt zu bieten. Caelestrasz ist in Ahn'Qiraji endeckt worden,steht aber unter dem Einfluss der alten Götter.Kandrostrasz will ihn,Arygos und Meritha retten, traut sich aber nicht in die Stadt hinein da er fürchtet ebenfalls verzaubert zu werden. Entfernt Korialstrasz hat den Hochelfen Garek ausgesendet um im Ödland die schwarzen Drachen zu beobachten und Hilfe für die Ermordung der beiden schwarzen Drachen BlackLash und Hematus. Der Jungdrache Axtros wacht im Namen seines Schwarms über das ehemalige Gefängnis seiner Herrin Alexstrasza in der Nähe von Grim Batol.Ein wenig davon entfernt stehen zerstörte Wagen der Orcs mit Eierschalen. Ein Agent des roten Drachenschwarms,Vaelestrasz, nimmt freudig Hilfe von Abenteureren an die die Scharen der dunklen Horde auf dem Schwarzfels bezwingen möchten.Im Verlauf der Kampange wird er von Nefarian gefangen genommen und zu dessen Waffe gemacht.Sein Rivale stiehlt ihm ebenfalls den roten Spitter des Szepters der Sandstürme.Während er im Pechschwingenhort die Armeen von Horde und Allianz bekämpft fleht er diese an das sie ihn endlich von seinem Leid erlösen. Wrath of the Lichking Während des Nexuskrieges ist der rote Drachenschwarm die treibende Kraft.Am Bernstein Flösz beobachten sie zusammen mit den Kirin Tor die Insel Kaltarra und planen und gehen gegen Malygos' Truppen vor.Surristrasz schickt Abenteurer von dort mit seinen Drachen zum Transitusschild, dem Frontcamp direkt vom Nexus.Keristrasza und Belgaristrasz sind gefangen genommen worden.Während letzterer gerettet werden kann, wird Keristrasza von Malygos verzaubert und zu seiner Gefährtin gemacht. Während sie die Feinde ihres Herren bekämpft fleht sie um Erlösung. Die meisten roten Drachen haben sich im Wyrmruhtempel in der Drachenöde eingefunden.Auch Alexstrasza und ihr Hauptgemahl Korialstrasz sind hier.Sie verteidigen den heiligen Tempel gegen Angriffe des blauen Drachenschwarms.Auch sorgen sich die Vertreter der Drachenschwärme um ihre Drachenschreine.Die Geißel dringt in den Roten ein um eine neue feuerspuckende Art der Frostwyrms zu erschaffen.Ceristrasz und Vargastrasz suchen Abenteurer die ihnen bei der Verteidigung helfen wollen. Korialstrasz endeckt ein Gelege Zwielichtdracheneier im Obsidan Sanktum.Er entsendet Abenteuer die diese Schenell und ohne Aufwand vernichten sollen.Kurze Zeit danach bricht der Kontakt mit dem Rubinsanktum ab.Erneut entsendet der Hauptgemahl der Drachenkönigin willige Helfer die nach dem Rechten sehen sollen.Dort stellen die Abenteurer Zwiellichtdrachen unter dem Kommando von Halion.Er hat alle Drachkinwachen bis auf Xerestrasza getötet. Cataclysm Koristrasza ist in den Hügel der Klingenhauer gereist um die Aktivitäten der Geißel nach dem Tod des Lichkönigs zu untersuchen. Arcidostrasz hat sich als Acrido getarnt und Vaelens Aufgaben im Sinne der Beobachtung und Bekämpfung der dunklen Horde übernommen. Im Schattenhochland bricht der totale Krieg zwischen roten und schwarzen Drachen aus.Das Zinoberrefugium wird von Zwielichtdrachen belagert.Velastrasza hat eine Aussposten direkt an der Front, im Obsidian Wald, errichtet.Tedrastrasza und einige Drachen warten auf den Angriffsbefehl.Unheilsflamme such Hilfe bei Abenteurerern die ihr helfen sollen die letzte Brutmutter des schwarzen Schwarms,Obsidia, zu töten.Lirastrasza hat einen agressiven Angriff auf die Camps des Schattenhammers ausserhalb der Bastion des Zwielichts begonnen. Alexstrasza und Todesschwinge selbst liefern sich einen heftigen Kampf in Grim Batol. Berühmte Mitglieder en:Red dragonflight es:Vuelo Rojo fr:Vol rouge pl:Red dragonflight *